Guardians of Pangu
by Guardian Saki
Summary: Saki Oroshita wakes up to find herself in a strange world full of demons, priestesses and celebrities, and unique abilities. When her favorite sports celebrities show up, they find themselves in the same boat and decide to help one another.


Title: Guardians of Pangu

Chapter: Prologue/Intro

A/N: No, I do not own anything besides Saki and the storyline. Even the storyline isn't really mine. Well the idea to use it in this manor kind of is, and no it's not because I watch Fushigi Yugi. I only watched about four episodes of that.

Hi, I'm Oroshita, Saki. Saki for short. My middle name is YamiTsuki. Weird, neh? Well it's what my mom wanted, so if she's happy with it, so am I! So here's some info about me and my life-

Name: Oroshita, Saki (Of course)

Called: Saki, Sa-chan

Hair: Dark purple, knee-length(Long right? My mom had hair like mine) Usually in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Dark purple, sometimes black. (Also like my mom)

Height: ... I have no idea anymore... 5' 2" last I checked...

Age: Almost 15! Yay!

Weight: If I don't know, neither shall you.

Attitude Towards the following:

Family: Sweet and well... myself, myself being unique, kind, slightly secretive, and way to into video games and books, which makes my dad happy because I have no time for boys.

Friends: I interact with them almost exactly like my family, however my brother says I'm to shy or whatever for my own good because I rarely speak to others my own age. I'm usually with people much older, or much younger than I.

Teachers: I'm very respectful with my elders and those of superior "intellect" than myself.

Others: I'm usually myself with others because I feel I'm alone. It's okay though, I like being alone a lot. It's just that, some people aren't very trustworthy these days.

Family: (Don't even get me started... ')

Tenma is my grandfather, He's pretty old, but he looks and acts a lot younger than he lets on. He acts more like a sever year old than anything else. He is a temple priest and prays to the four gods of direction. You know, North, South, East, and West. He's my mom's father.

Souichiro is my wonderful father. I don't know his age, but I do know that he works a very tough job as a college professor. It amazes me that he finds time to grade exams and papers, cooks, prays, and hangs out with me, all in one day. I sometimes help him with things, like if he crashes (sleeps) while grading, I kind of help him out and he wakes up thinking he did it all, and I just let him think it. Hey, who am I to rain on his parade?

Ichiro. Oh my dearest Oniisan. He just got out of college and works so hard. He's training to be a musician. A serious musician. You know, Mozart, Beethoven, Bache. The classics. He wants to join the London Symphony Orchestra. I played a couple years of flute, and I'm okay, but my brother is amazing! I really hope he fulfills his dream. After all, he's always wanted to please mom. And although he doesn't know it, he's doing a fine job. He seems very distant at times, and he's very cold to people outside of the family on the inside(he's kind on the surface, but I know better), and I get a little frightened, but he smiles at me, and everything seems right in the world. He looks like dad. Short, spiky brown hair, tan skin, tall, and slightly muscular. My father was about a whole foot taller though.

Mom. Watashi no, Okaasan,? Well, momma died a while back. Soon after I was born, actually. That's how I got the name Saki. It was her name and I look exactly like her. My brother thought it fit me. When I was a child, I thought my family hated me because I was the monster that killed their daughter, wife, and mother. That was the stupidest thing I ever thought!

Now more about me:

Likes: Drawing, being different, my family, my non existent friends, learning new things, traveling, different cultures and customs, animals, nature, feathers, candles, cleanliness, music, silence, listening to other people speak, analyzing people, reading, the sky, and everything in it. Wow, long list. And there's more!

Dislikes: Dirty things, people who judge others after spending 2 seconds with them, criminals, going to school with people her own age, fruits, pollution, being the same as everyone else, posers...

Favorites:

Color: Black, purple, others...

Food: Almost everything (Icky fruits!)

Clothing: Loose pants

Subject: English, Art, History, Music

Person: My mom... My dad? Ichi? Nope. My WHOLE family!!!

Well so far, I've lived all over the world. Literally. Ireland, France, Russia, Italy, Spain, Alaska(it was quite chilly there), China, America, and last but most definitely not least, Hawaii! It was beautiful! My father and I have just come back from our eight-year world traveling tour. Hawaii was our last stop and now we are finally home in Japan. More specific, the Oroshita Temple, and we've been home for about two weeks. I started school a week and a half ago.

I guess that's it for now. Well, see you later!

**So, what does everyone think of Saki? She's not the best, but she isn't the worst! I hope she isn't Mary Sue. Please tell me if she is someone? Arigato Gozaimsu!**


End file.
